


The Stars are Right Here with Me.

by Permanent_Rose644



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permanent_Rose644/pseuds/Permanent_Rose644
Summary: Blaire wonders why Luciana won't hang out with her anymore and confronts her about it.Highschool fluff!





	The Stars are Right Here with Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am relatively new to AG and it's criminal how few pics there are so I decided to write one. It's like midnight where I live and likely no one will read this but I love the idea of Luciana and Blaire. I think their strengths, weaknesses and interests compliment each other well.  
> Also disclaimer: I haven't read their books so this might be OOC

If fourth period maths could go any slower it would be illegal. The day was slouching by like a middle school boy on a family holiday. Blaire stared out the window, doodled on her notebook and redesigned ever poster in the room in her head. How had it only been two minutes? She was going to die in here. She was going to die in maths with Ms. Martin. What a way to die. 

At least it gave her time to think. She glanced at Luciana across the room. Her soft dark hair tied with a purple scrunchie. Blaire had the matching blue one that Luciana had left at her house. She had always meant to give it back but hadn't been able to part with it. Luciana's bright eyes flickered as she raised her hand. How she thrived in here while Blaire barely survived she would never know. She loved the way Luciana spoke, soft confident and firm. She was honest and unashamed. Although lately she hadn't been honest with Blaire. Luciana kept finding excuses not to see Blaire and kept moving away from her in class. Blaire couldn't think of a single thing she could have done to warrant such treatment.

"Blaire!" Blaire was brought back into the classroom with a thud. "Do you know anything about quadrilaterals? Or have you been dreaming for the past half hour?"  
"A quadrilateral is a four sided shape including but not limited to squares, kites, rhombuses and rectangles." Said Blaire, on the off chance it might me what she was looking for. Ms Martin's eyes narrowed and mouth twitched like she had something to say but decided against it. 

As soon as class ended Blaire ran up to Luciana. She pulled Luciana away from their friends and whispered,  
"I know you don't have robotics club or drama or whatever the fuck else because I have you entire schedule so don't you dare refuse to talk to me."  
Luciana tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"Blaire what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you are the smartest person I know." 

"Thanks, I kinda thought you would catch up to me eventually" Luciana trailed off, breaking eye contact with Blaire. "I've been avoiding you. I didn't mean to I just needed space." Luciana fiddled with her NASA pen nervously. 

"Space to do what? You haven't come around once in the past month and you haven't had any tournaments or anything." Luciana shifted back and forth.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Luciana gestured around the crowded hallway. As Blaire looked up a huge brute of a boy shoved Kit's friend Stirling into a locker.

"This isn't,” The boys started yelling, “Ideal."  
The girls ducked out a side door and into a courtyard. The overflowing bins and dying plants weren't pretty but it was quiet.

"I don't know how to say this Blaire. You are the one who is good with words." 

"Try anyway." Blaire's face softened, as a ginger curl came out of her braid and over her face. "Please."

"I have been avoiding you because I like you. No, that sounds weird. I like you. Like a lot." 

"So you have been avoiding me because you like me?" Blaire moved to meet Luciana's eyes. "Do you like me the way Cecile likes Marie Grace but is too afraid to tell her?" Luciana nodded and laughed a little in spite of herself. Before Luciana could say anything however, Blaire reached out a hand to her cheek and pulled her close.

She kissed Luciana soft and quick on the lips. Blaire wondered if this is what people meant by seeing stars. She was so happy and her heart felt soft and full. Luciana, the queen of logic and reason, was staring at Blaire, unable to speak. Then she whispered, almost to low for Blaire to hear. 

"Again." It sounded like a plea and Blaire was more than happy to oblige. Blaire kissed her with a little more purpose this time and her heart sang. She pressed her forehead against Luciana's. 

"I can't believe you avoided me for a month when we could have been doing this." Luciana giggled and threw her arms around Blaire. They stood there for a moment trying to process what had just happened. 

"To think all I have done this last month is look at the stars through my telescope to attempt to get some answers when all along my real star was here with me."


End file.
